Terry Thorpe
American |family = Unnamed father Colin Thorpe (Brother) Unnamed ex-wife |affiliations = Johnny Klebitz Clay Simons Jim Fitzgerald The Lost MC Trevor Philips (Formerly) |weapons = Pistol, Automatic 9mm, Sawn-off Shotgun, Micro SMG, Assault Rifle, Carbine Rifle, Baseball Bat |vehicles = Black Slamvan Blue Diabolus Blue Hexer |businesses = Gunrunning Drug Dealing |voice = Joshua Burrow }} Terrence "Terry" Thorpe is main character and a friend in The Lost and Damned and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Terry is a member of The Lost MC and the LCPD believed that he may have ran one of their methamphetamine labs. He was the Lost's Arms Dealer. He and Clay Simons were friends of Johnny Klebitz and helped him out on some missions when Johnny called for them. He also provided weapons for the attack on the jail and helped Johnny to get to Billy Grey there. In The Lost and Damned, the player can call Terry to deliver weapons to his current location or close by. Unlike Little Jacob, Terry carries RPGs and other powerful weapons. History Background Early Life Terrence Thorpe was born in 1977 in Acter, Alderney. He has a brother, "Crazy" Colin, who was disowned by his father and later became a born-again Christian before developing a heroin addiction. Terry himself began smoking as a teenager, and also began to use drugs. Terry often mentions his past as a soldier in military forces. At some point, Terry became affiliated with Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey, Angus Martin and Jason Michaels, all members of the Alderney chapter of The Lost MC motorcycle club, eventually becoming a member himself. During this time, Terry married an un-named woman, though they have since divorced. The Lost MC Terry possibly became a member of The Lost MC in 1997, when he was arrested for Grand Theft Auto. He was arrested again in 1999 for Manslaughter, and again in 2005 for Possession of a Controlled Substance (Methamphetamine), making the police believe that Terry was running a methamphetamine lab. During the time in The Lost, Terry became the Arms Dealer and a patched member of The Lost. Terry became a close friend of Clay Simons and the two started to hang out with Johnny. Terry was also a friend of Jim Fitzgerald and Brian Jeremy. When he is at the Lost MC Cubhouse, Terry occasionally works as a bartender. Events of The Lost and Damned Terry is frequently seen with Clay Simons, suggesting that they have close friendship. Terry helps Johnny Klebitz and The Lost MC during most the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they called Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was arrested, Terry remained loyal to Johnny and helped him by killing Brian Jeremy's Chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in several missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry planned an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. The player can simply fight the hitmen on his own if he doesn't call Terry/Clay as well. When Billy wanted to to talk with the feds, Stubbs connected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break into the jail, Clay helped Johnny, who killed Billy. When they returned to the Lost MC Clubhouse, they found that it had been trashed by the Pegorino crime family. Johnny, Terry, Clay, and Angus Martin, the remaining members of the Alderney chapter, briefly reminisce about the club's glory days, before "putting the clubhouse out of its misery" by burning it down. Events of GTA V By 2013, The Lost moved to Blaine County, where they became associated with Trevor Philips. After killing Johnny in a moment of rage, Trevor meets up with Terry and Clay to mock them. The duo, along with a van, attempt to escape in order to inform the gang of the news. Terry and Clay can be ultimately killed by Trevor; if the player doesn't kill them until the trailer park massacre, they can flee but it is unknown what becomes of them after. However, in the GTA Online DLC Bikers, Terry's death was confirmed to be canon. LCPD Database record |} Terry's arsenal Personality Terry has a deep-seated hatred for the federal government, and seems to believe it exists exclusively to curtail various freedoms and rights, and often shows blatant disregard for the law, including smoking in "restricted" areas. He firmly believes that federal agents are closely monitoring both him personally and The Lost MC as a whole. He subscribes to multiple conspiracy theories, particularly ones that demonize the government. Despite his distrust of federal and all other authority, he is every bit as patriotic as any other Lost brother. Terry's favourite radio station is Liberty City Hardcore, and he claims to dislike Self-Actualization FM. Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers (If called for back-up) *Gang Wars *Friendship Activities *Bike Races *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? (If player decides to set up and attend an ambush) *Get Lost ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Can be Killed) (canon) Gallery TerryThorpe-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Terry's artwork. Terry beta1.jpg|Terry with Johnny in a very early screenshot. terry beta2.png|Terry with Billy and Johnny in an early screenshot. TerryJimJohnny-TLAD.jpg|Terry, Jim, and Johnny talk about Brian. terrygetlost.png|Terry in Get Lost. TerryThorpe-TLAD-2008.jpg|Terry in the vandalised clubhouse. T&c hangin out.jpg|Terry with Clay in Mr. Philips. cropse of terrance.jpg|Terry's dead body. Terry RIP.jpg|Photo of Terry found in certain GTA Online clubhouses. Trivia *Just like Johnny and Brian, Terry has a patch on the bottom-right corner of his vest that reads, "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004". *Although his death is determinant, it is likely that killing him in GTA V is the canon choice for the story as one of the Gold Medal achievements in Mr. Philips requires the player to kill him during the chase along with Clay. **In the Bikers update Terry is referenced as dead, this lead to a lot of confusion toward the fanbase due to the events of GTA Online originally being set before the events of the main game, but due to the mass amounts of updates that made more plot points to indicate it actually takes place after the main game, Terry's death in Mr. Philips is now canon. Navigation }} de:Terry Thorpe es:Terry Thorpe pl:Terry Thorpe hu:Terry Thorpe ru:Терри Торп Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry Category:Bikers Thorpe, Terry Category:Military personnel Category:The Lost MC